Old Studio 23 Sked (mid
Come to the Fusion: ABS-CBN and Studio 23 (Watch U Want!) Shows of ABS-CBN are simulcast on Studio 23 from Monday to Friday at 10 am to 7 pm and Saturday and Sunday from 12 nn to 5:30 pm), expect only the best show on Studio 23's primetime programming. :Weekdays :6 am – In Fitness & In Health :6:30 am – Breakfast (LIVE) :8 am – The Three Stooges :8:30 am – :Monday, Wednesday and Friday: Bewitched :Tuesday & Thursday: I Dream of Jeannie :9 am – :Monday, Wednesday & Friday: Rugrats :Tuesday & Thursday: Scooby Doo :9:30 am – :Monday: Maggie and the Ferocious Beast :Tuesday & Thursday: Franklin :Wednesday: Rainbow Fish :Friday: Hiraya Manawari (rerun) :10 am – Teysi (simulcast on ABS-CBN) :10:30 am – Morning Girls with Kris and Korina (simulcast on ABS-CBN) :11:30 am – Daniella (simulcast on ABS-CBN) :12 nn – MTB: Masayang Tanghali Bayan (LIVE) (simulcast on ABS-CBN) :2 pm – :Monday-Thursday: Altagracia (simulcast on ABS-CBN) :Friday: Survivor: The Amazon (live via satellite) :2:30 pm – :Monday-Thursday: Cristina (simulcast on ABS-CBN) :3 pm – Paloma (simulcast on ABS-CBN) :3:30 pm – Romantica (simulcast on ABS-CBN) :4 pm – Sakura Wars (simulcast on ABS-CBN) :4:30 pm – Beyblade (simulcast on ABS-CBN) :5:30 pm – :Monday, Wednesday and Friday: ETC (simulcast on ABS-CBN) Tuesday: Mission X (Early Edition) (simulcast on ABS-CBN) Thursday: Gus Abelgas Nag-Uulat (Early Edition) (simulcast on ABS-CBN) :6 pm – TV Patrol (LIVE) (simulcast on ABS-CBN) :7 pm – :Monday-Thursday: Batman: The Animated Series :Friday: X-Men Revolution :7:30 pm – :Monday-Thursday: Samurai X :Friday: Justice League :8 pm – :Monday: Buffy, The Vampire Slayer :Tuesday: Dawson’s Creek :Wednesday: Dark Angel :Thursday: Barkada Nights (8-10 pm) :Friday: Angel :9 pm – :Monday: Charmed :Tuesday: Smallville :Wednesday: The X-Files :Friday: The Bachelor :10 pm – News Central (LIVE) :10:30 pm – Oprah :11:30 pm – The Twilight Zone :12 mn to 3 am – Myx :Saturday :8 am – Myx :12 nn – MTB: Masayang Tanghali Bayan (LIVE) (simulcast on ABS-CBN) :2:30 pm – Cristina (simulcast on ABS-CBN) :3 pm – Paloma (simulcast on ABS-CBN) :3:30 pm – Romantica (simulcast on ABS-CBN) :4 pm – Berks (simulcast on ABS-CBN) 5 pm – Knowledge Power (simulcast on ABS-CBN) :5:30 pm – Travel Time :6 pm – Combat Missions :7 pm – Gameplan :7:30 pm – Survivor: The Amazon (primetime telecast) :8:30 pm – Boston Public :9:30 pm – Studio 23 Presents :11:30 pm – Reel Deal :12 mn to 3 am – Myx :Sunday :8 am – Sunday for Skeptics :9 am – Myx :12 nn – A.S.A.P. (LIVE) (simulcast on ABS-CBN) 2:30 pm – Tabing Ilog (simulcast on ABS-CBN) 4 pm – The Buzz (LIVE) (simulcast on ABS-CBN) :5:30 pm – Godzilla :6 pm – The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron :6:30 pm – Futurama :7 pm – Digital Tour :7:30 pm – Spy TV :8 pm – Yes, Dear :8:30 pm – Just Shoot Me :9 pm – Will & Grace :9:30 pm – The West Wing :10:30 pm – Scariest Places on Earth :11:30 pm – News Central (replay) :12 mn to 3 am – Myx Studio 23 stations at the following regional ares will carry their local ABS-CBN station's programming: :Luzon: :Dagupan :Naga :Baguio :Isabela :Visayas: :Cebu, :Bacolod :Iloilo :Tacloban :Dumaguete :Mindanao: :Davao :Zamboanga :General Santos :Cagayan de Oro